


Heat

by Jeonglixiebby



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Kim Woojin, Alpha Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Seungmin, M/M, Multi, Omega Changbin, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Smut, beta hyunjin, omega jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeonglixiebby/pseuds/Jeonglixiebby
Summary: Jeongin starts his first heat(Only has Minho/Jeongin smut)





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 so please be kind.  
This is purely fiction just for clarification

It started in math class. He was just casually learning trigonometry when his body decided it was time to get his first heat. He felt the slick begin to slightly pool in his jeans and the heat build-up in his stomach. 

“Mr. Wang, m-May I be excused?” The teacher glanced at the boy before nodding. Jeongin quickly gathered his stuff up and rushed out of the classroom before the slick could get worse. 

He called his mom as he walked to the office. He explained what was going on before entering the administration office. “I need to sign myself out, my mom is on her way. I’m going into heat.”

The lady sitting at the desk nodded and handed him the sign-out sheet. He wrote down the reason and his name before exiting the school. His mom tore into the school drive a few minutes later and stopped right in front of him. 

“As much as I appreciate that you called me, why aren’t you going to your mates?” He sighed before buckling his seat belt. 

“I want to spend the first two days alone, and then I’ll call them if I can’t handle it,” He told her. His mom smiled at him before kissing his forehead. 

“Your sister is setting up your room,” 

(^O^)

“Where is Jeonginnie?” Felix asked as he curled up against Chan. The older shrugged before pulling his phone out. 

No texts or calls from the youngest had been sent to him and obviously the others. “I’m not sure Lixie, his parents or him would let us know if something is wrong.”

Felix pouted at that before straddling Chan. “Can you make me less lonely?” A growl left the older’s lips as Felix ground his hips into Chan’s. Their lips connected with a moan and Chan was quick to dominate the omega. 

(^O^)  
*three days later*

Jeongin moaned as he tried to shove his fingers deeper into his hole. He wanted his mates, the pain was killing him, and he really needed a knot to sate the neediness. He scrambled for his phone and dialed Woojin’s number. 

Jeongin  
Woojin

“Hey Innie, why haven’t you called us?”  
“ALPHA! Please help, I need your knot, please!”  
“Baby are you in heat?”  
“Yes alpha, I need you and mates!”  
“We’re on our way baby,”

20 minutes later, there was a knock on Yang’s front door. “Hi sweethearts, did Jeongin finally call you?” Mrs. Yang asked once she took in the small group of alpha wolves at her door. 

“Finally?” Minho questioned. His mom nodded before telling them the boy had been in heat for three days. Their eyes widened and they finally took in the smell of the heat pheromones. 

“Go get him before you go crazy,” Mr. Yang stated and Chan bolted up the stairs first. The two other alphas followed and felt their members twitch to life at the scent. Jeongin was on his bed, Chan was quickly helping the boy through an orgasm before giving him his hoodie. Jeongin moaned at the scent and gripped at Chan’s shirt desperately. 

Chan picked the boy up gently and slipped some panties onto him. Woojin opened the door wider for the two and they all trailed back downstairs. Jeongin’s mom gave her son a quick forehead kiss before allowing the alphas to carry her son outside. 

Minho took the omega as the other two got in the front seat. Jeongin sat in Minho’s lap as they began to drive to the ‘pack’ house. Jeongin was grinding on Minho and trying to scent him. 

“Alpha, please knot me,” Minho glanced at his hyungs and got their approval before returning his attention to Jeongin. He moved one of his hands down to the boy’s hole and coated his fingers in Jeongin’s slick. 

He slipped two fingers into the younger and slowly began to open him up. “Oppa, will you please!?” Jeongin whined. Minho’s shook his head softly before kissing the boy softly. 

“You’re a virgin right baby?” He asked. Jeongin nodded and that gave Minho his answer. “We’re not taking your virginity in a car.”

Jeongin let out a whine and fucked himself back on Minho’s fingers harder. Minho added another and curled his fingers. The omega mewled as his prostate was stimulated and tightened his grip on Minho. 

Chan pulled into the driveway then opened the door for Minho and Jeongin. Woojin was already opening the front door and ushering them inside. The rest of their mates were watching as Minho carried in the youngest. 

“He smells really strong for just starting?” Felix stated. Woojin herded them towards the stairs and explained the situation to him. 

“First heats last almost two weeks! What was he thinking?” Changbin exclaimed. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around the oldest omega and kissed his cheek. 

“Woojin, Jeongin wants all of us in there,” Chan called out. The group rushed up the stairs and entered the two oldest’s bedroom. Jeongin had his ass up and face down with Minho eating him out. 

The youngest moaned loudly and jolted forward at a certain thrust of Minho’s tongue. They all crowded around the bed as the alphas took their spots on the large mattress. 

Minho pulled away from the boy’s hole, lapping at the slick like it was a life-saving elixir. “He tastes so good,” Minho groaned as he glanced at everyone. Everyone sniffed at the air and could tell Minho wasn’t exaggerating. 

“Baby, I’m gonna put myself in. Okay?” Jeongin nodded and moaned at the words before letting out a quick ‘hurry.’ Minho lined his dick up with Jeongin’s hole and slowly breached the rim. 

He slid in slowly, making sure he didn’t hurt the younger. Jeongin moaned at the feeling of being taken and reached out for Jisung’s hands. The squirrel faced omega held the boy’s hands tightly and kissed his knuckles. 

“Hey Innie, I’m right here. All of your mates are right here, ready to help you through this.” Jisung reassured the younger as Minho bottomed out. The youngest alpha waited for Jeongin to give him the signal to start moving before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. 

“Don’t be soft Hyung, wreck me!” Jeongin demanded and Minho felt his alpha take over. He gripped the younger’s hips tightly and pulled the boy back to meet his thrusts. 

The sounds of skin slapping and Jeongin’s howls of pleasure filled the room causing all of their mates to spring erections. The omegas were whimpering in neediness and the alphas and betas were quick to pull them into their laps. 

Soon every omega was letting out sounds of pleasure. Jeongin gave out a strangled cry as he came and his body collapsed into the mattress. Minho wasn’t far behind and shoved his knot deep inside the boy. 

“You did so well Innie, such a good omega for us,” Seungmin mumbled as Minho laid the omega and himself down. Jeongin leaned into the touch of the young beta and sighed. 

“Thank you hyungs,” Jeongin mumbled before yawning. His mates chuckled softly and gave the boy gentle kisses. Minho’s knot went down and he pulled out of the boy. 

“Take a nap baby, you need rest before the next wave,” Felix murmured softly. He nodded and curled up into the nest of wolves. Everyone had begun to release pheromones to relax the newly presented omega before falling into a light sleep.


End file.
